FIG. 9 illustrates an example of a conventional meandering oscillator. This meandering oscillator includes a plurality of oscillating plates 1A to 1F folded and coupled with each other and piezoelectric actuators 2 respectively arranged on oscillating plates 1A to 1F. Piezoelectric actuator 2 includes a lower electrode, a piezoelectric body, and an upper electrode. This upper electrode is formed electrically independent from an upper electrode of adjacent piezoelectric actuator 2. When voltages of opposite phases are respectively applied to these upper electrodes, adjacent oscillating plates 1A to 1F are caused to perform flexural oscillation in directions 180 degrees apart. The above-described flexural oscillation in the opposite directions can accumulate displacement about a rotational axis of this meandering oscillator, and a large driving force can be obtained.
As the conventional meandering oscillator is made smaller, there is a problem in that the productivity is reduced.
This is because piezoelectric actuators 2 are respectively arranged on oscillating plates 1A to 1F. Therefore, when adjacent oscillating plates 1A to 1F are driven in the opposite phase, each of oscillating plates 1A to 1F needs to have wires for at least the upper electrode and the adjacent piezoelectric actuators. Accordingly, it is difficult to form the wires on very small oscillating plates 1A to 1F. Moreover, this problem becomes more prominent as the element becomes smaller.